Cure to Artist's Block
by razzberridust
Summary: Joy! Its Kisame's birthday! Even such sinister shinobi like the Akatsuki can want to celebrate it. Especially Deidara, likewise, trying to get his Sasori no Danna in the act. But with what Deidara does, anything that can go wrong WILL go wrong...


Prologue - Chapter 0 - Arguemental Point of View  Words can be useless. "I had a premonition that I would lose something,"...it doesn't have meaning to me. Why wait to get rid of what's happening to you? So immature, to just sit there, wait. I mean, it must be how life flows. Things have to happen. Nothing happens if you don't do anything but worry. Yet, those useless words make me a hipocrit for admiring Danna...  I'm wondering if it's "his" intention of putting me in this spot. But, look at me! I've must've gone insane, using childish fate as an excuse to the hell I was put into during the beginning! What has gone over me to be so light--so, so...doubtful of myself? Heh, maybe I should just forget it. But to think I can doubt myself the slightest bit...is it because of Danna's superiority? Is it because I know he's better than me? Yet even though I respect him, he's yet to recognize me as an artistic equal. Why do I let him do this? Damned questions get me thinking about it again. I shouldn't worry, I'll accept he's better than me. But...he's not.  **Chapter 1 - Shut Up**  "Dun, dun dun, dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-duuuuun! Wake up, you bastards!"  As always, the dreaded shelter that enhabited those infamous S-ranked criminals lay dark. No matter how happy (if existent), the area had never leaked a bit of good. Everything was inevident, except with the tall statue that was the centerpiece of nothingness. It was very human, yet with a demonic look in its eyes. Raised up, the ten fingers that would stand as a sign of the Akatsuki in action, in which the organization would stand for days to extract their treasure - the bijuu. Arising before all of them, however, the zealous moneymaker.  "A meeting today, now hurry up!" Kakuzu announced, as he headed back to his quarters.

**------**

The scene had shifted, and it would make the main corridors shiver. Water crept in, into the cracked walls that had a silent essence of oppression. If anything like the Akatsuki lair was sinister, this room would be the heart of the abyss. Neverending darkness...in this pedestal of pure evil. From the shadows of his bedsheets, the Leader arose, with his circulating eyes that would catch the unworthy sight of others. A single ray of light tinkled among his face, with a glint that revealed the metal accessories among his face. This, here - the fear-mongering Pein. Next to him in the bedsheets, his serene ward with beautiful azure hair. Pein looked among her, lightly stroking her milky skin with a gentle yet sinister hand. "That was...an excellent night." he whispered. Despite the fact she was awake, the serene Konan endlessly stared into her superior's eyes without word, almost as if she were in a slumber. Finally, she disproved her submission by speaking.  "Pein," she began, "I think there's supposed to be something happening today. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know there's a feeling."  "Is it something important?" Pein asked.  From striking the question, Konan turned her head away. It took her a few moments before she could contemplate her thoughts. Once she did, she faced her leader again. "It may seem a bit childish."  "That depends," Pein said. "What is the thought exactly?"  "It's someone's birthday. I understand it's irrelevant, but I believe someone of this post should be glorified."  Almost repeating what Konan did earlier, Pein faced away from his partner to think. The Akatsuki was a sinister and serious group, whose goal was to opress and use the most powerful sources in the world, in which the bijuu comes into place. However, should respect be rested onto the shoulders of a fellow member? Neither asset nor liability would come from such an action, but...  "Its of no harm. After all, a man should honor another before either dies. Its only right that way." Pein had assented to Konan's idea. "So, hoping its neither the birthday of Hidan or Kakuzu, who's birthday is it, pray tell?"  Konan answered attentively. "Hoshigaki. That's whose birthday it is."  "Kisame's birthday." Pein repeated. "A veteran such as himself? Yes, a man like him deserves recognition. Never have I doubted him. After all, he--"  "Pein," Konan interrupted. "He's in the flower pot."  As Konan said so, Pein swiftly moved his head to view the flower pot on the chest of drawers. The flower pot alone was left untouched, still had slight erosion and a dull puce color. However, what arose from it was entirely different and inhuman.  Pein sighed. "Zetsu, what is it you need?"  Just as the sharp Akatsuki leader expected, a man - definitely out of the ordinary - rose from the flower pot in the spot a wilted dandelion used to be. His yellow eyes looked up back at the circulating eyes of Pein. "Oh, I should have known you would find me," Zetsu said lightly. "I couldn't help to come in from overhearing you and Konan." "Yeah, and all that hot sex that you two had last night!"  Pein squinted his eyes at the plant man. He was undoubtedly unimpressed with that last comment that was graciously added by Zetsu's darker half. "Zetsu..." Pein began scornfully. "I'd really appreciate if you can get out and leave us alone."  "Heh, roger." Zetsu replied, dodging the stern intent that Pein had put into his command. No matter what, he minimized himself into the flowerpot's soil and had completely vanished. All that was left behind, the wilting dandelion - untouched and forever sitting.

**-------**

"Ah, a surprise party for Kisame no Danna? Good one Zetsu-San!"  "Oh, for that bastard? I wouldn't hate it. I mean, its a party!"  "I better not be paying for anything, ya got that?"  Zetsu had gotten an array of comments from everyone he told after he left Pein's room. Even as an Akatsuki member, he wouldn't let all the seriousness get to him. After all, like Leader-Sama said, Kisame is a man that deserves recognition of a birthday.   The crimson-locked Sasori looked back at the statement with skeptical eye. "So Leader-Sama is agreeing to celebrate Kisame's birthday." he stated. "I think its a little ignorant of him."  "Sasori no Danna, it may be ignorant, but it isn't stupid." Deidara argued.  "I say you should agree with your superior, Deidara. For I agree with him. This 'party' is childish and has no meaning." Itachi suddenly appeared, offending the said arguement. From his very essence, he caused Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu to turn back and give the bloodrayned Uchiha their undivided attention.  Deidara grinned back with a cocky flare. "You're the one with Kisame the most, yet you're not even considerate enough to celebrate his birthday!"  "Hell, I wouldn't celebrate this alien's spawning day."  "Screw you, Shedan. I wouldn't celebrate yours even if I were gay."  Hidan and Kakuzu rudely interrupted often, and gave an awkward moment of silence between the serious conversation. But, it was just one moment. Soon, the arguement was back in motion.   "I wouldn't really call you a man, Itachi. You've exchanged teamwork with your partner, yet not recognition, hmm?" Deidara shot as his opponent.  "Me and Kisame are not of that post. He already knows that he's a good man, he has no need of a reminder." Itachi calmly replied.  "Does that really make you a man?"  "Doing the right thing makes you more of a man, I suppose."  "But what about Kisame no Danna's respect for you? We'll be behind the party, and you won't have a word to say, hmm?"  "Kisame won't be hurt. After all, there's I chance I could tell him about this event and he'll deny any part of it."  "Stop acting so damn cool and take it like a man!!" Deidara flared.  "Shut up."  Those two words had somehow caused everyone to lay silent, once again. Not because of Itachi's presence, words, or looks. This time, it was something everyone could feel. Two words, just drop onto everyone's shoulders and tear them apart. However, it was the golden-haired delinquent that was slaughtered by the feeling.  "Shut up." Sasori repeated. "You can have a little kid's party if you want. But no good's going to come from it." he finished, as he walked away. Itachi dissapeared as well, almost as quickly as he came.  For a while, Deidara had to stand on his knees to fully comprehend Sasori's message. He knew that Sasori could be harsh, but for some reason, this time hurt him more than others. Yet, it was a simple "shut up", right? Why be so hurt about just two useless words? They've been said before. But why does it hurt now? In the chances of going insane with these questions, Deidara marched away.  "Heh, maybe that idiot's jealous of Itachi picking at Sasori's side?" Hidan pondered.  "Its hell of a lot evident." Kakuzu replied.  "Hell yeah. Isn't this Akatsuki so gay?"  "No, just you."


End file.
